


Семнадцать часов чужими глазами

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Series: Бесконечность в океанах и мегаполисах [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Смотри, куда идешь! — зло проговорил Курт, когда в него врезался невысокий парень в ярко-розовых солнцезащитных очках.<br/>— Простите, мэм, — ответил тот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семнадцать часов чужими глазами

— Смотри, куда идешь! — зло проговорил Курт, когда в него врезался невысокий парень в ярко-розовых солнцезащитных очках. 

— Простите, мэм, — ответил тот. 

Курт недовольно прищурился: ему не нравилось, когда его слишком высокий и незаурядный для мужчин голос высмеивали. Но если еще пару лет назад он бы стал огрызаться на такого рода шутки, то сейчас просто не терял своего драгоценного времени, мысленно подчеркивая свое превосходство над такими прозаичными людьми. Он обошел парня, но все еще немного обозленно и обиженно одновременно прошептал: «Не смешно».

Когда парень в очках понял, что незнакомка уже ушла, он тяжело вздохнул и пару раз хлопнул ладонью по бедру, довольно громко выкрикивая:

— Матрос, Матрос, ко мне!

Вскоре к нему подбежал звонко лающий пес, который сразу принялся бегать вокруг ног своего хозяина. Парень присел на корточки и выставил ладонь вперед, которую тут же стал облизывать мокрый язык, от чего молодой человек весело засмеялся. Когда его смех стих, он нашел руками ошейник пса, а с помощью него тут же нащупал поводок. И вскоре его поводырь вел его дальше по _слепым_ улицам Нью-Йорка.

 

Курт раскручивает на ходу тубус, пока его подруга ведет переговоры по телефону. У обоих молодых людей выдался лишний свободный час, который они решили потратить на обед в Центральном парке. И сейчас Рейчел, сжимая в одной руке бумажные пакеты с их сегодняшней порцией двух обезжиренных мокко из Starbucks, который находился около театра Берри, и свежей выпечкой, которую приготовил заботливый парень девушки, пытается отыскать их любимое местечко. Но так как оно оказывается занятым, парочка усаживается на деревянную лавочку, спрятанную в спасительной тени огромного старого дуба.

— Кристина, я знаю, что репетицию перенесли на четверг, но ты забываешь, что тогда у меня назначена встреча с Майклом Суэйзи, — негодует невысокая шатенка, усаживаясь и одновременно угощая своего друга содержимым пакета. — Да, а потом — съемки в ролике. Перенеси что-то из этого на субботу. Нет, в пятницу я не могу. Я не могу в пятницу, Кристина, — Рейчел недовольно вздыхает и бросает трубку, а затем обращается к парню: — Иногда мне кажется, что не Хейлис мой агент, а я — ее.

Хаммел понимающе кивает и одаривает свою лучшую подругу заботливым взглядом.

— Ты с такими темпами загонишь себя, милая, — говорит он. Рейчел тяжело вздыхает. 

В какой-то степени он прав, но она не может сидеть на месте, просто не может. Поэтому девушка тут же находит себе оправдание:

— В пятницу у меня выходной: мы с Финном собираемся провести целый день только вдвоем.

Курт одобрительно улыбается и откусывает лимонный кекс.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что мой брат научится так потрясающе готовить, — говорит он, пока нежное тесто тает во рту. Рейчел улыбается, вспоминая, как еще полгода назад, до того как ее парень записался на кулинарные курсы, из его выпечки смело можно было строить дома, используя булочки в качестве каменных блоков, а соусы — цемента.

— Что у тебя там? — Берри кивает в сторону раскрытого тубуса, из которого выглядывали острые края белых листов бумаги.

Парень поспешно достает все содержимое и протягивает его подруге. Новые работы, совсем скоро должна пройти его вторая выставка, но у него абсолютно не было вдохновения, а Сантана, его менеджер, все время повторяла: «Если эти картины не будут иметь такого же громкого успеха, как предыдущие, ты окажешься на улице и будешь рисовать глупые шаржи в переходах». Эти слова ни капли не помогали парню, а наоборот сжимали все те едва плескающиеся в голове образы в тиски, медленно убивая свободу Курта.

Рейчел внимательно рассматривает наброски, недовольно хмуря брови. 

— Это...

— Рассвет, — поясняет Хаммел то, что и так было понятно с его стороны.

— Рассвет? — переспрашивает девушка, недовольно изучая картину. — Скорее, закат, — Берри сворачивает рисунок и прячет его обратно в тубус. — Курт, они такие мрачные. Я не знаю, но мне кажется, это не ты. 

Парень непонимающе вздергивает брови, спрашивая таким образом: «Почему?»

— Последнее время ты ничего не замечаешь, правда. Ты словно смотришь на мир не глазами Курта Хаммела, которого я когда-то знала и который заставлял всех вокруг восхищаться тем миром, миром из твоих картин, миром, который видел ты. Волшебным миром.

Девушка грустно смотрит на него, пытаясь увидеть в голубых глазах понимание, но она не видит его. 

— Рейчел, я давно не мальчик. И если раньше я все и видел через призму розовых очков, то сейчас я столкнулся с жестокой реальностью. И знаешь...

— Нет, Курт, не убеждай меня во всем этом дерьме. Ты думаешь, я просто так повесила твой рисунок у себя в гостиной?

Хаммел вспоминает то полотно, которое он нарисовал еще в выпускном классе. Двое влюбленных, сидящие на краю пропасти. Казалось, будто они вот-вот упадут в бездну под их ногами, но они крепко держались друг за друга и смотрели в небесную даль.

— Ты повесила ее там, потому что тебе было лень что-то делать с той дырой в стене, которую Финн пробил мячом.

Берри недовольно вздыхает, но все же улыбается.

— И это, конечно, тоже. Но главное... глядя на нее, я понимала, что я никогда не упаду, пока у меня будете вы. Что пускай нам и страшно, пускай все мы ходим по тонкой грани, мы все же держимся. Мы живем, мы улыбаемся, мы любим. И все это я видела там, Курт. А сейчас мне кажется, что _ты ослеп_ и не видишь даже того, что скоро станешь дядей.

 

Хаммел остается сидеть на лавочке, когда его подруга убегает на очередную репетицию в театре. Все то, о чем говорила Рейчел... неужели он даже очевидного не замечал? Она была уже на четвертом месяце беременности: животик было очень хорошо видно. Но главным признаком беременности Берри, который парень должен был заметить сразу же, было то, что уже долгое время вместо сообщений с фотографиями милых котят на ночь, его подруга присылала ему фото карапузов. Курт просто счел это за очередной заскок Берри. Курт просто отложил все это в дальний угол ящичка, закрыв его на ключ безразличия. 

Кто-то точно так спрятал Курта, запечатав выход из деревянной коробки. И этот кто-то был он сам.

Что же еще он не замечал? Когда он последний раз звонил отцу и Кэрол? Когда он вместо обезжиренного мокко пил гранатовый сок? Когда он перестал рисовать в своем ежедневнике сердечки, птиц и забавные рожицы, которые делали эти серые записи ярче? Когда он последний раз не спал целую ночь, до самого рассвета не из-за того, что сон избегал его, заставляя ворочаться в холодной кровати, и до самого утра смотреть в окно, а из-за желания рисовать? Желания пачкать пальцы и дорогую дизайнерскую одежду, желания сосредоточенно кусать губы и подпевать песням из мюзиклов, чтобы на полотне освободить свое бурное воображение. Чтобы краски пропитывали своим ароматом сознание, окуная парня в мир, где он был самим собой. 

Когда перед его глазами появилась та каменная стена? И кто построил ее?

Мы сами создаем наш мир, и Курт камень за камнем отгораживал себя от единственного человека, который мог спасти его. От себя.

Парень встает с лавочки и хочет направиться домой, чтобы спрятаться от тревожащих его сердце мыслей, когда что-то сбивает его с ног и начинает облизывать лицо, одаривая Курта своим апельсиновым дыханием.

— Матрос, место, мальчик! — слышится мужской голос и пес отпускает выброшенного из реальности парня и бежит к своему владельцу, виляя хвостом. 

Хаммел узнает незнакомца. Он еще назвал его «мэм» сегодня утром. Отвратительный тип. Он что, не видит, что его рубашка совершенно не сочетается с этой глупой сиреневой бабочкой? Да еще и эти розовые очки. И нелепые кудри, которые впрочем смотрятся довольно мило.

— Следи лучше за своим псом! — ругается Курт, вставая с земли. Черт, эта собака испортила его любимый жилет. Нет, конечно, можно будет аккуратно зашить шов, но от нее одни неприятности!

— Простите, мэм, — извиняется парень, хватаясь за поводок пса.

— Ну нет! — Хаммел мгновенно подбегает к юноше и тычет пальцем в его мерно вздымающуюся грудь. — Может, первый раз это и было смешно... нет, тогда это тоже не было забавным!

Кудряш растерянно машет головой, в выражении его лица читается непонимание, а на щеках нежным румянцем разливается стыд.

— Матрос всегда убегает от меня, когда находит что-то интересное. Вы ему понравились, — парень улыбается и запускает пальцы в волосы, позволяя им спутаться еще сильнее.

— Причем здесь это? Хватит называть меня «мэм», — зло выплевывает Курт и молодой человек перестает улыбаться, а громко сглатывает.

— Значит, простите за это, — холодно говорит он, хотя в его голосе слышны непонятные Курту нотки. 

Странный парень с детскими очками, со смешной бабочкой и беспорядочным хаосом на голове крепче сжимает поводок, словно цепляясь за свой спасательный круг и снова шепчет извинения, потом зовет своего пса по имени и осторожно обходит Курта, медленно двигаясь вперед.

_Он слепой._

Хаммел машет головой, отгоняя пришедшую в голову мысль, но она тарабанит по его вискам и парень догонят юношу, чтобы извиниться.

— Простите, — ему неловко говорить и неловко вот так останавливать парня. — Я не сразу догадался. 

Молодой человек оборачивается на голос и кивает. Его извинения приняты. Курт может идти и дальше продолжать срывать свое негодование на ком-то другом. Он может снова скрыться в стенах своей квартиры. Он может снова запереться в своей шкатулке. 

— Почему его зовут Матрос? — вместо этого спрашивает Курт и подходит ближе к парню. Только сейчас он замечает, что его собеседник смотрит не в глаза, а прямо перед собой, то есть на губы Курта.

— Он любит море. Мы оба его любим, — пожимает плечами брюнет и улыбается, когда его пес звонко лает, подтверждая это.

— Тогда Нью Йорк — не лучший для вас город. Он хоть и находится на побережье Атлантического океана, но весь покрыт толстым слоем пыли.

Курт внимательно разглядывает незнакомца, словно тот — невиданная раньше зверушка, и парень словно чувствует этот взгляд, резко отворачивается, ступая вперед, но собака остается на месте, глядя своим умным взглядом прямо на Хаммела.

— Поэтому я жду возвращения Себастиана, завтра утром мы оба улетаем во Флориду. Матрос, пошли! — он тянет поводок на себя, но тот не поддается.

— Я ему и вправду понравился, — замечает Курт и присаживается на корточки рядом с псом-поводырем. Внешне он похож на обычную немецкую овчарку: примерно такого же роста, но более плотного телосложения. У него чистая белая шерсть, с которой красиво контрастирует темно-синий ошейник. И добрые понимающие черные глаза.

— Потому что у вас голубые глаза, — отвечают ему и парень вздрагивает. Он не понимающе смотрит на слепого незнакомца и хочет спросить у него, откуда он знает, но его опережают: — Это долго объяснять. Не знаю, поймете ли вы?

Сначала Курта немного задевают эти слова, но потом он тепло улыбается и сам не зная почему, прижимается к собаке, обнимая ее и позволяя облизать свои щеки, нос, глаза.

— У нас есть время, чтобы ты объяснил мне. Во сколько твой самолет? — спрашивает Хаммел.

\- В пять сорок. 

Курт смотрит на свои часы, около минуты он молчит, подсчитывая в голове время, а потом весело заявляет:

— _У нас есть семнадцать часов_. Тебе хватит, чтобы объяснить?

— Мне хватит, но я не уверен, что вам хватит столько времени, чтобы понять.

 

Парни какое-то время идут в полной тишине. Блейн Андерсон, а именно так зовут парня, крепко держит в руках поводок, позволяя своему псу вести его вперед, пока Курт с огромным интересом изучает своего компаньона.

Его кожа намного смуглее, чем у фарфорового Хаммела. Кажется, что солнце сильно любило этого парня и за это щедро наградило его золотистым загаром. И Курт вполне мог понять почему. Копна темных кудрявых волос красиво очерчивала его лицо. Полные розовые губы часто изгибались в очаровательной улыбке, стоило только парню задуматься о чем-то своем или услышать лай своего пса. Большой, но все же милый нос, в основании которого солнцезащитные очки в яркой розовой оправе закрывали глаза, но из-под которых виднелись забавные густые брови «домиком». С этим невинным образом немного не вязалась маленькая щетина, но она определенно шла парню. И теперь Курт заметил, что и эта глупая бабочка смотрелось вовсе неплохо. Да, он мог сказать, что Блейн был красив и очарователен.

Но он знает много красивых и очаровательных людей, прекрасные улыбки которых выглядели страшнее оскалов, стоило только приглядеться. Чей добрый взгляд оставлял после себя желание никогда больше не доверять людям и чьи теплые руки обжигали жутким холодом, превращая человека в ледяную фигуру и разбивая его на маленькие осколки. А после этого все они заставляли существовать. Существовать по их правилам. И что еще хуже, становиться такими же. Прятать себя под толстым оборонительным слоем льда.

— Может, ты перестанешь это делать? — жалуется Блейн, и его щеки заливаются смущенным румянцем. Курт находит это таким естественным и очаровательным. Курт, и сам не зная от чего, краснеет.

— Ты живешь здесь? — спрашивает он. 

— В парке? — улыбается его собеседник. Хаммел звонко смеется и его смех поддерживает Матрос. — Сегодня утром я прилетел в Нью Йорк. Себастиан должен был прилететь сюда около часа назад, но в Огайо сейчас не взлетают самолеты из-за непогоды. Потом вместе мы должны отправиться во Флориду.

Курт хмурится. Ему хочется спросить, кто этот парень, о котором снова говорит Блейн, но он просто спрашивает, чем они будут заниматься во Флориде.

— Себу повысили и он должен руководить маркетинговым отделом, поэтому мы переезжаем туда. А я займусь тем, чем и раньше — буду писать музыку и тексты для рекламы. 

Курт удивленно охает.

— Реклама? Я мог видеть какую-то из твоих работ? 

Блейн смущается и молчит, в то время, как его пес просто с ума сходит и лает так громко, что голуби в парке разлетаются по сторонам.

— Блейн, — настаивает Курт.

И молодой человек сдается:

— Ты — не ты, когда голоден, — выпаливает он и когда его смуглое лицо снова заливается краской, воздух насыщается искристым смехом его собеседника, которому не хватает сил и он останавливается посреди аллеи, пока его щеки не начинают болеть. Кажется, он давно так не смеялся. — Это отличная реклама!

— Я знаю, — успокаивается Курт и догоняет своего нового знакомого. — Я превращаюсь в дикого опоссума, когда хочу есть. 

Блейн благодарно улыбается и спрашивает:

— Чем занимаешься ты?

Хаммел не знает, что ответить. Он рисует, но последнее время, он... просто насилует бумагу. Он просто насилует себя и свою душу.

— Я — художник, — звучит не так уверенно и немного грустно.

Блейн останавливается: ему хотелось бы увидеть, что сейчас происходит в глазах Курта. В зеркале души. Но он просто спрашивает:

— Ты покажешь мне Нью Йорк? Я здесь впервые и ненадолго. Но это прекрасный город, не правда ли?

Курт кивает. Но сам сомневается в правдивости этого.

— Ой, да, — вспоминает он, что парень напротив не видит ничего. — Итак, сейчас мы находимся в Центральном парке...

— Спасибо, капитан Очевидность. Расскажи мне, что видишь _ты_ , Курт.

Парень растерянно смотрит на Блейна и ему кажется, что это он слеп, а не его новый знакомый. Он видит... что он видит? 

— Ну, здесь есть лавочки, много деревьев и почти столько же людей.

Андерсон усмехается и качает головой.

— Отведи меня к одному из деревьев.

Курт принимает это за шутку и сперва смеется, но когда видит, что его собеседник серьезен, берет его за руку и отводит к широкому старому дубу, под которым еще недавно он сидел вместе с Рейчел. И его будущим племянником.

Сначала его пальцы неуверенно касаются теплой ладони Блейна, но затем Андерсон крепче сжимает их:

— Это я слепой, и ты должен вести меня, а не наоборот, — напоминает Блейн.

Тогда Хаммел вздыхает и ведет парня к дереву. 

Блейн выставляет свою руку вперед, пока не сталкивается с корой дерева. Его немного грубые пальцы нежно скользят по шершавой поверхности, иногда останавливаясь, иногда впиваясь ногтями в древесину. Он так и изучает дерево, пока не находит на нем вырезанные символы. Осторожно проводя по ним, он тихо говорит:

— Стив и Кейт, — а затем тепло улыбается. — Что ты видишь, Курт?

Парень хмурится. Что он видит? Дерево с вырезанным сердцем.

— То же, что и ты.

Блейн осторожно прислоняется спиной к коре и скользит вниз, пока не оказывается на траве и не показывает жестом место рядом с собой. И Хаммел послушно садится.

— У нее были рыжие волосы, а на лице россыпь веснушек, которая ей всегда не нравилась. Но знаешь, даже у «всегда» есть свой срок. И когда после очередной тренировки школьного оркестра он предложил ей отрепетировать партию вместе, а после сказал, что ему нравятся «золотистые крапинки» на ее лице, она их полюбила. Она жаловалась, что это все солнце было виновато, а он сказал, что завидует ему, раз оно может целовать ее кожу. А когда они сидели здесь и Стив вырезал их имена на коре дерева, она пошутила, что в тени солнце забыло о поцелуях и теперь веснушки могли исчезнуть. «Я не позволю этому произойти!», — Блейн говорит детским голосом, от чего Курт смеется. — И он поцеловал сначала ее щеку, затем горячие губы коснулись курносого носа, упрямого лба, закрытых от нежного трепета глаз, губ, которые спустя несколько минут расплылись в счастливой улыбке. С тех пор у Кейт всегда было ее личное солнце.

Все это время Курт с восторгом следит за Андерсоном. И он может поклясться, что не видел счастливее и искреннее улыбки в своей жизни. Будто Блейн и был тем самым Стивом, будто это он только что впервые поцеловался, будто он стал чьим-то солнцем. Может, стал?

— А после этого Стив изменил ей с Венди, тогда Кейти потеряла смысл жизни и повесилась на этом самом дереве. 

Курт смеется. Правда, в этом смехе было столько боли, что сердце Блейна щемит. Он грустно вздыхает, зовет Матроса к себе и гладит его шерсть.

— Видимо, кто-то не хочет узнать, откуда мне известен цвет его глаз.

 

Через пару часов Блейн признается своему новому знакомому, что проголодался, и тогда Курт ведет его в одну небольшую закусочную, около театра Рейчел. Он любил раньше обедать здесь, но с тех пор как его подруга стала жутко загружена работой, они старались встречаться на нейтральной территории, и Хаммел перестал быть постоянным посетителем «У Тони».

— Ты уверен, что Матроса пустят? — уже в десятый раз спрашивает Андерсон, а Курту приходится столько же раз отвечать — да. — Почему именно здесь? — интересуется тогда Блейн. 

Хаммел пожимает плечами и открывает перед своим знакомым дверь, мысленно осознавая, что ему ужасно приятно делать это. И дело не только в дверях. Ему нравилось держать Блейна за руку, когда они шли сквозь толпу на переходе. Ему нравилось говорить ему, что на него заглядывалась девушка, и что она чуть не врезалась на велосипеде в фонарный столб. Ему нравилось слышать, как Блейн говорит, что это не смешно, а потом спрашивает у девушки: «В порядке ли она?» И, когда она отвечает, что да, добавляет, что у нее прекрасный голос. Ему нравилось специально водить Блейна по плохой дороге, чтобы тот крепче сжимал его руку. Ему нравилось слышать как Блейн смеется, когда Курт ворчит из-за жуткой жары, или испорченного жилета, или шока, который он испытал, когда на дороге внезапно появилась белка, за которой погнался Матрос. Ему нравилось видеть как Блейн злится, когда Курт бросает его руку и говорит, что пока он не расскажет свой секрет, он не поможет ему добраться до отеля, а собаку-поводыря заберет с собой. И ему нравилось думать, что Блейн так злится вовсе не из-за того, что он не вернется в гостиницу, а из-за того, что ему нравилось держать в своей руке руку Курта, также сильно, как это нравилось парню.

Когда они усаживаются за столик, а Курт обматывает поводок Матроса вокруг ножки стола, к ним подходит молодая официантка, в которой парень узнает Бриттани.

— Единорог, ты снова здесь? — счастливо говорит Бриттани, и Курт не может сдержать такой же счастливой улыбки.

— Так у тебя есть рог? — Блейн недоумевает, пока парочка весело смеется. 

— Я принесу диетиче...

— Нет, Бритт, ты можешь принести пиццу? — просит Курт. Он замечает, как девушка одними губами шепчет: «А как же калории? И кто этот прекрасный принц?», но Курт просто счастливо улыбается. И Бритт этого достаточно.

Хаммел смотрит на парня, который сейчас радуется своим мыслям или еще чему-то. Курту интересно, что таится в этой голове? И ему ужасно хочется увидеть глаза парня.

\- Можно? - шепчет он, перегибаясь над столом и касаясь очков Блейна, случайно задевая пальцами мягкие волосы и нежную кожу. 

Андерсон безмолвно кивает, и Курт осторожно стягивает с него то, что так давно мешало ему увидеть это прекрасное лицо полностью. И когда он, наконец, делает это, то проклинает себя за то, что не додумался до этого раньше. 

Глаза Блейна не были морем, в котором можно было утонуть. Не были шоколадом, который так и хотелось съесть. Его глаза не были крыльями, которые могли бы помочь Курту взлететь до небес. Они были такими человеческими. Они были такими настоящими. И они не видели с каким теплом и с какой болью на них смотрел парень напротив.

— Когда я ношу очки, мне кажется, что тогда я защищен... Знаешь, это, наверное, глупо, кусок пластмассы, — Блейн пожимает плечами и не видит, как отчаянно Курт качает головой. Он не считает это глупым. Он считает глупым, когда люди цепляют маски, чтобы прятаться от своих страхов. Но эта неподдельная искренность и неуверенность, они не были чем-то глупым. — Когда на меня смотрят и понимают, что я ничего не вижу, правда, это отвратно. Жалость — худшее чувство на Земле. Я не жалкий. Я сам могу ходить за покупками, могу зарабатывать себе на жизнь, могу даже поменять лампочку, потому что Бас боится высоты. Я прекрасно могу справляться со многими вещами. И когда ты не видишь чего-то - это не значит, что ты слеп. Это значит, что _ты можешь взглянуть на все по-новому_. Как бы противоречиво это не звучало.

Бриттани подходит к столику и, пожелав приятного аппетита, снова уходит, оставляя пару наедине.

На ощупь, медленно скользя по поверхности стола, Андерсон находит свою тарелку и берет треугольник пиццы. 

— Закрой глаза, — просит он Курта, и парень послушно выполняет просьбу. — А теперь открой рот. 

Вскоре Хаммел чувствует, как кусочек теста ударяется о его щеку, и тогда он смеется и прикасается своими руками к рукам Блейна, чтобы направить пиццу в свой рот. Сначала ему это кажется забавным. Но потом... 

Курт не видит ничего, кроме темноты. На его губах остается томатный соус, который он облизывает язычком и принимается жевать ломтик пиццы, по-прежнему не отпуская руки парня. Он чувствует все эти вкусы невероятно отчетливо: остроту паприки, пряность базилика, нежность голландского сыра, воздушность пушистого теста. И все это невероятным образом смешивается внутри под действием аппетитного аромата итальянской кухни, который только усиливает вкусовые качества. Постепенно кусочек уменьшается, пока в ладонях Курта не остаются перепачканные соусом пальцы Блейна, и он неосознанно касается их губами, понимая, что это самое вкусное, что он когда-либо пробовал. 

Хаммел медленно открывает глаза и жалеет, что сейчас в его руках нет кистей. Нежно-розовые губы Андерсона изогнуты в удовлетворенной и застенчивой улыбке. На щеках снова пылает румянец. Его глаза закрыты, а реснички дрожат.

Он прекрасен.

\- Теперь я, - говорит Курт и тоже начинает кормить своего друга. Только когда Блейн заканчивает со своим кусочком, он не целует пальцы парня, а довольно мурлычет. И Хаммел думает, что если у нормальных людей в животе порхают бабочки, то у таких необычных, как Андерсон, там живет маленький пушистый котенок.

 

Блейн просит Курта показать ему его самое любимое место. 

Им приходится оставить Матроса у ничего не понимающей сонной Рейчел, которая начинает визжать как маленькая девочка, завидев на своем пороге пушистого белого пса. Но увидев, что Курт сейчас находится в компании привлекательного молодого человека, девушка радуется еще сильнее и начинает плакать. Хаммел объясняет удивленному парню, что это все гормоны, хотя сам он в этом сомневается. Он догадывается, что причиной счастливых слез Берри был его взгляд. Он уверен, что сейчас смотрит на все по-другому. Ну, возможно, не совсем: ему по-прежнему не нравятся те балахоны, которые его подруга называет платьями. Но это не могут изменить даже силы небесные.

Курт ведет Блейна в свою мастерскую. Во вторую свою мастерскую. Если одна из них находится в спальне Хаммела, то вторая — на крыше его дома. Он часто берет с собой мольберт и краски и подымается наверх. Нет, он часто брал с собой мольберт и краски и поднимался наверх. Рисовал там, где небо сливалось с землей в один мир. Мир, который принадлежал ему.

Сердце Курта едва не выпрыгивает из груди, когда Андерсон первым подымается по этой шаткой лестнице, и парень боится, что он упадет. Но когда он крепко хватает руку Курта и помогает ему преодолеть последнюю ступеньку, парень понимает, что он недооценивал Блейна. И он сильнее, он надежнее, он гораздо больше, чем весь этот хрупкий образ, которым наделило его общество.

— Здесь холодно, — замечает Блейн, беспечно шагая по крыше и оказываясь всего в шаге от края, когда Курт цепко хватает его за руку и притягивает к себе. Его грудь быстро вздымается от чувства паники и тогда он обессиленно выдыхает застрявший в легких воздух и утыкается носом в пахнущие свежим яблоком волосы.

 

Парни сидят на самом краю, свесив ноги вниз. Если раньше Хаммел боялся так поступать, то теперь, увидев что даже Блейн подошел ближе, ему проще.

— Когда ты перестал видеть? — спрашивает он Андерсона.

Блейн таинственно улыбается и сначала поворачивается лицом к Курту, а потом снова возвращается к ночному городу.

— Я отлично помню эти огни. Мне кажется, я их чувствую. Когда гаснет очередное окно в небе загорается звезда и люди могут быть счастливыми просто глядя на них. Ты никогда не думал, почему в мегаполисах не видно звезд?

«Из-за небоскребов», — хочет ответить Курт, но теперь он знает, как ему кажется, правильный ответ:

— Потому что он не спит. 

Блейн кивает. 

— Мне кажется, что я всю свою жизнь сплю. Только не вижу ночного неба. Я люблю звезды. Только не так сильно, как море. Если море я могу почувствовать, могу услышать шум прибоя, ощутить на губах соленый воздух, окунуться пальцами в горячий песок и нырнуть с головой в эту волшебную воду, то здесь... здесь я по-настоящему бессилен. И есть только две вещи, ради которых мне хотелось бы вернуть зрение. И звезды — одна из них.

Курт молчит и смотрит вверх. Небо как обычно черное и в нем не видно ни единой звездочки, только жалкое очертание луны. 

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты увидел то, что вижу я сейчас, — тихо шепчет он. — _Я никогда не видел такого звездного неба._

Блейн кладет голову на плечо Курта, а парень осторожно обнимает его и невесомо целует в висок.

— Черная глубочайшая темнота и созвездия, — продолжает он. — Они сияют так ярко. Но ярче всех сияет полярная. Одна древняя мексиканская легенда гласит, что давным-давно, в городе Исабеле жило двое парней...

— Серьезно, Курт? 

— Тебе не интересно? — взволнованно спрашивает Хаммел, но когда получает робкую улыбку в ответ, продолжает: — Одного парня звали Аксель Родригес, а второго — Исидоро Крус....

 

Парни слышат какие-то взрывы и вскоре в небе показываются цветные праздничные ленты, искры, огни. Сверкающее зрелище романтично озаряет ночное полотно. Как будто бенгальские огни горят во время Нового Года. Тогда, когда начинается новая лучшая жизнь. 

Волшебство.

— Я люблю фейерверки, — говорит Курт и замечает грусть на лице друга. Блейн их не видит. Только слышит. И это так ужасно. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе, что я испытываю, когда вижу их?— тихо спрашивает он. И получает ответ в виде короткого кивка головой.

Тогда парень приближается и нежно касается губ Блейна, чувствуя, как миллион фейерверков взрывается у него внутри. 

 

Курт ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас в его руках целый мир, который беззаботно рассказывает о том, что его любимый мультфильм — «В поисках Немо».

Курт ловит себя на мысли о том, что эта ночь напоминает ему его первую ночь в Нью Йорке, когда они с Рейчел впервые прокрались на эту крышу и кричали о том, как они счастливы. 

Курт ловит себя на мысли, что и вправду видит звезду на небе, она едва горит.

Курт ловит себя на мысли о том, что это была не звезда, а спутник, который вот-вот скроется за горизонтом, но он шепчет Блейну: «Загадай желание» и крепче сжимает его ладонь.

Курт ловит себя на мысли, что он по-настоящему счастлив.

Курт ловит себя на мысли о том, что остается всего час и уже восходит солнце... и вот он — рассвет. 

Курт ловит себя на мысли, что еще немного, и весь его мир окажется так же высоко, как это солнце, так же далеко, на пути во Флориду. 

Курт с нежностью смотрит на Блейна, в глазах которого видит первые солнечные лучи. 

Курт проклинает солнце и время, и что счастливые часов не замечают.

 

Когда парни едва отбирают Матроса у Берри, забирают вещи Блейна из отеля и направляются в аэропорт, Курт не говорит ни слова.

Еще чуть-чуть и Андерсон расскажет ему, как он узнал о цвете глаз Курта. Еще чуть-чуть и он исчезнет. Курту хочется, чтобы он молчал. Чтобы этот момент не наступал.

И сейчас он собирается сбежать, как последний трус, потому что объявляют прибытие рейса «Огайо — Нью-Йорк» через полчаса. А Блейну абсолютно все равно. Его совершенно не беспокоит то, что он никогда больше не увидит его. Хотя, он никогда и не видел его. 

Нет, Блейн видел то, что не видели другие. Его душу.

— Курт, почему ты молчишь? — спрашивает парень, когда они сдают чемоданы Блейна в камеру хранению. 

— Ну, не знаю, через полчаса прилетит твой парень, а еще через полчаса вы оба улетите во Флориду, где будете радоваться жизни, улыбаться и наслаждаться морем! — обиженно отвечает Хаммел и мгновенно злится на себя за все это. Он не хочет, чтобы последние минуты с Блейном оставили для них обоих такой отпечаток.

Но Андерсон звонко смеется и в унисон ему лает Матрос. И Курт тоже улыбается, хотя самому хочется плакать. 

— Себастиан — не мой парень. Он мой лучший друг. Мы с ним как братья. А даже если бы мы не знали друг друга с детства, то с такой шлюшкой, как Смайт, я не смог бы встречаться, — говорит он, и Хаммелу хочется облегченно вздохнуть, но это делает все еще хуже. 

Если раньше у него был парень, то сейчас, когда он свободен, он улетает. Флорида. Нью-Йорк. Глупые географические названия. Глупые километры. Одна сплошная глупость.

— Курт, — шепчет Блейн, притягивая парня к себе и тут же крепко обнимая. Курт слышит как сильно бьется его сердце. Как выпрыгивает из груди и оказывается в руках Андерсона. И еще чуть-чуть, и оно окажется далеко за пределами Нью Йорка. — Знаешь, как я узнал, какого цвета твои глаза? 

— Нет, не говори, — умоляет его Курт.

Но его не слушаются.

— Я сказал это просто так.

— Мне все равно, — шепчет Хаммел и не выдерживает, по его щекам начинают бежать слезы. Они тихо соскальзывают на его шею и вскоре губы Блейна ощущают этот соленый вкус.

— Курт, знаешь, ради чего мне хотелось бы еще вернуть зрение? — спрашивает парень и слышит тихий всхлип. — _Чтобы увидеть, как в твоих глазах отражается весь этот мир, Курт._ Звезды, город, люди, фейерверки, море...

Хаммел снова всхлипывает и еще крепче прижимает к себе Блейна, не желая отпускать его.

— Что ты видишь, Курт?

Парень машет головой и сглатывает горький ком в горле. Он смотрит на этого парня в нелепой сиреневой бабочке, с этими забавными кудряшками и очаровательной улыбкой.

— Я вижу то, что люблю, и то, что больше никогда не увижу.

Блейн смеется. Снова. А потом его губы касаются уголка губ Курта и он шепчет:

— Даже я, парень, который на самом деле является слепым, так не отчаиваюсь.

Андерсон покрывает быстрыми поцелуями лицо Курта, стирая слезы своими горячими губами.

Затем поводок Матроса вырывается из рук Блейна, и собака бежит в сторону толпы. 

Хаммел отпускает парня, когда видит, что к ним приближается какой-то незнакомец, на которого так бурно отреагировал пес.

— Блейн, — говорит он и обнимает Андерсона. — Ох, Казанова, — продолжает парень, оценивающе глядя на Курта.

— Себастиан, — радостно отвечает Блейн, и вскоре рука Смайта крепко цепляется за руку парня, и он уводит его в толпу, сказав, что скоро начнется их посадка и дав бросить короткое «пока» напоследок. 

"Наверное, это конец, — думает Курт. — Наверное, я сам отпускаю его. Наверное, так и должно быть. Счастье ведь не может быть вечным? И в моем Нью Йорке снова не будет видно звездного неба".

— Курт! — слышит он и тут же несется к источнику звука, крепко прижимается к нему и снова не хочет отпускать. Зачем? Зачем ему нужно улетать? — Моя мама всегда пахла карамелью. Я любил обнимать ее, когда был маленьким, — Курт не понимает, зачем Блейн говорит все это. Но все равно не отпускает его. Просто не может. — И у нее были глаза цвета карамели. Себастиан всегда пах весной, зеленью. И у него — зеленые глаза! — Блейн встает на носочки и касается губами глаз Курта. Соленые реснички щекочут его губы, и Курт блаженно улыбается. — А ты... я чувствовал запах моря, Курт. Голубые глаза. Ты понимаешь? _Я люблю море._

— Блейн, нам пора, — говорит Себастиан и снова уводит парня. Снова.

И Курт стоит посреди аэропорта, где люди даже не замечают друг друга. И сейчас Курт видит все абсолютно четко. Яркая картина, миллион цветов, миллиард оттенков. 

И он знает, что совсем скоро снова будет счастлив. Что совсем скоро внутри будут взрываться праздничные фейерверки каждое утро, обед, вечер и ночь. Что совсем скоро он будет смотреть "В поисках Немо" и обнимать Блейна, шепча о том, какой он милый. Что надо подождать совсем немного. 

Надо просто дождаться прибоя. 

Ведь он любит море. Он больше всего на свете любит море. 

_Он любит Курта._

**Author's Note:**

> Матрос - http://pics.livejournal.com/ruber_margo/pic/000gq5pk
> 
> Обложка - http://cs405327.vk.me/v405327605/a83c/r4xLXHd4Upk.jpg


End file.
